


Graduation Day

by yukirei



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...like this, it doesn't look any different from their normal school days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highboys/gifts).



**8:30 AM**   

The fresh chill of early spring is in the morning breeze and Kaname is glad for even the meager warmth the sunshine gives off as he tugs his coat closer. He checks his speech, written on a long piece of paper and folded like an acordion, and reads through it again, checking each character to make sure he wouldn't make a mistake later.  
  
He heads to the gym, passing by the school building void with students and their voices filling the air. Those in their first and second years will probably be arriving a little later thanks to the graduation ceremony cancelling their classes. The area around the gym is noticeably more alive than the rest of the school. Kaname sees familiar faces—although their names escape his memory— loitering around, chatting and laughing like they do everyday.   
  
Kaname thinks that like this, it doesn't look any different from their normal school days at all.  
  
 **9:00 AM**  
  
When Shun arrives at school, he's apprehensive. It's  _that_  day. It's the day he dreads most. It's chilly despite the sun hanging high up in the sky so he walks briskly towards the gym, hands buried in his coat pockets. He stops when he sees the people outside, in groups and pairs and triads. They're talking and smiling, holding hands, bumping shoulders.   
  
They're happy—  _excited_  even, Shun notes.   
  
And he wonders if it's a facade, of them pretending that this is simply another day and not the day when they leave all this behind or maybe they really are as happy and carefree about leaving high school as they look.  
  
 **9:30 AM**  
  
Yuuta and Yuuki arrive just in time for the students to line up outside the gym. Shun waves at them and gestures for Yuuki to hurry. Yuuta nods once before he makes a beeline towards Kaname instead.   
  
Yuuta stands next to Kaname, greets him good morning and the brunette mumbles back a response before going back to reviewing his speech. He glances at Shun and Yuuki over at the other class and there's an odd feeling pricking at him, something like a niggling regret that he and Shun aren't even together for their last day. But Yuuta shakes his head at that. It's a silly thought. They'll be hanging out after the ceremony anyways.  
  
 **9:45 AM**  
  
The music from the band starts and the students murmur amongst each other, excited and restless. The first class starts to enter the gym in pairs. There are parents, mostly mothers and some much younger siblings that don't have school yet, occupying the back of the gym but most of it is filled with students in their uniforms, the remaining students come to pay their respects to their leaving seniors.  
  
Kaname and Yuuta's class enters before their own and Shun watches as first Kaname, then Yuuta disappear inside. There's a flip inside his stomach and he lays a hand against it, panic and nervousness begin to creep on him and his hand curls around the cloth of his uniform. It feels hard to  _breathe_ —  
  
The panic is cut short by Chizuru's yell and Shun jerks around to see the blonde running towards them, face tinged red from exertion. He skids to a stop just behind Yuuki and pants out a morning greeting. Yuuki pats—a little too hard, Shun thinks—him on the back as he tries to regain his breath. Yuuki tells him he's late and he should've come earlier, completely ignoring the fact that he arrived a mere fifteen minutes earlier.  
  
True to Chizuru's personality, he waves it away and grins at both of them, the buzz of energy clear in his perky voice and bright blue eyes. He slings an arm around Shun and Yuuki as he jokes around without worry.  
It's Azuma-sensei's call reminding them that it's almost their turn that makes Chizuru let go. He goes to line up behind Yuuki but his smile doesn't drop at all.  
  
 **10:00 AM**  
  
They sing their national anthem. Yuuki is merely mouthing the words but he's convincing enough. Chizuru sings with all the fervor and spirit that he always has and Shun smiles at them, his voice soft and a little off tune but it's drowned by the other students' voice so it's okay.  
  
Kaname sings properly along with Yuuta and the rest of the occupants. But there are a few ones like Yuuki, looking sleepy but still putting an effort, and there are those like Chizuru, singing with passion and bright faces.  
  
 **10:35 AM**  
  
After the diplomas are given, the speeches start. First it's their principal and a few notable teachers then Kaname's name is called. Yuuta notices the way he stands up is stiff and nervous. Kaname walks towards the stage, silent and dignified, speech in hand. But when he's in front of the podium, microphone only a few inches away from his mouth, he stares at all the faces, all the eyes looking at him and he's stuck.  
  
This is much different than when he was the junior giving a speech to the seniors. He doesn't understand why but it's different and all of a sudden he's scared. It's an accident when he catches Yuuki's gaze but it stays there. Yuuki's face is as expressionless as always but he doesn't look away, brown eyes looking calm instead of bored, and it's enough to unfreeze him. He clears his throat quielty and starts his speech, slow and measured before it starts to feel more natural, more encouraging.  
  
 **10:55 AM**  
  
The ceremony ends with the school's song. Everyone stands up to sing it and there's a noticeable difference from earlier. The students are more awake now, more spirited as they take in their last minutes of being a high school student together. The first tunes of the school song is played and when the lyrics start, everyone sings as one. This time even Yuuki's voice is audible.  
  
 **11:05 AM**  
  
The graduates file out the gym the same way they came in, by class and in pairs. Outside, their juniors are waiting, eager to give them their congratulations or maybe even a last confession.  
  
The boys join up after they get out. Yuuki makes a dry comment about Kaname's speech and Kaname scowls at him but there's no heat in his eyes because some part of him is still grateful for earlier. Matsushita and Masaki join them with smiles and tears on their faces. They both congratulate them on graduating and the two produce a small token for each of them. Masaki's gift for Shun is a bit bigger than the others but no one comments on it.  
  
Chizuru proposses that they go out to celebrate, maybe some food and a bit of karaoke for old time's sake. They invite both Matsushita and Masaki to join in and the two blush but happily accept.  
  
 **11:10 AM**  
  
Theirs is a loud group. With Chizuru teasing Masaki, Yuuki and Yuuta annoying Kaname and Matsuhita conversing with Yuuki in between. There are shouts and laughs, pushing and clinging, shy smiles and hands on shoulders. Shun slows his pace and he watches his friends walking under the shadows of the trees. This is the last time that they'll be like this, all together without a care in the world.  
  
He tilts his head back and watches the light of the sun filtering through dancing leaves and barely budding flowers. He wonders about the future, on what will happen when they're at different universities with different schedules and different responsibilities. He thinks of all the changes that will be coming and it scares him.  
  
"Shun?"  
  
Yuuta's voice calls him back to reality and he doesn't even realize that he has stopped walking. The others are steps ahead of Yuuta, unaware that two of their friends are lagging behind.  
  
Shun doesn't know what kind of face he's making but there's worry in Yuuta's before understanding replaces it. He smiles, gentle and small, as a hand stretches out towards him. And he waits until Shun can take it before he starts walking again. Shun squeezes his hand, grateful at Yuuta's silent support  
  
Whatever the future will bring, Shun is sure that this will not change..


End file.
